


I Keep My Memories in a Backpack

by MidnightandDiamonds



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bucky's POV, Can be friendship Steve/Bucky, Can be romantic Steve/Bucky, Gen, Hopeful Ending, It's pretty vague in the detail department, Memory Loss, Minor spoilers for Captain America: Civil War, POV First Person, Poetry - Freeform, Whatever you want it to be tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightandDiamonds/pseuds/MidnightandDiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I keep my memories in a backpack. If I lose that backpack, I lose myself."</p>
<p>Based on Sebastian Stan's answer to the question "What's in Bucky's backpack in Civil War?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Keep My Memories in a Backpack

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Sebastian Stan's answer to the question "What's in Bucky's backpack in Civil War?"
> 
> The full question and answer can be found here: www.dailydot.com/geek/captain-america-civil-war-bucky-barnes-backpack-sebastian-stan-answer/
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this in like twenty minutes on my phone. Apologies if it's terrible.

I keep my memories in a backpack. If I lose that backpack, I lose myself. 

I keep my memories in a backpack. Everything I was, but is that everything I will be? Maybe it's all I can be.

I keep my memories in a backpack. Why? Because I cannot trust my mind to keep them safe forever.

I keep my memories in a backpack. Why do I keep them there? I... I can't remember.

My backpack? I don't know what's in there, I can't remember why I still have it.

I can't let it go. I can't let it go. Don't let it go. Never let it go. You lose that backpack you lose yourself. 

My backpack... My backpack... Where is it? Don't. Don't. No. I can't let it go. I have to keep it safe. Why do I have to keep it safe?

Who was I? Who am I? Who will I be?

I keep my memories in a backpack. I thought it was more trustworthy than my head. I was wrong. 

......................................................

I keep my memories safe. Not in my head, not in a backpack. I keep them where I know they will never get lost. I keep them with Steve.

Steve keeps my memories on a page. He draws them with a delicate flourish that my words could never match. Not anymore.

Steve keeps my memories on a page. I stare at them for hours on end. If my head won't hold them, maybe I can engrave them into my heart. 

I keep my memories where they belong. I keep them in a backpack. I keep them with Steve. I keep them in my heart. One day, I will keep them in my head too. Where they will stay. Where I won't have to rely on anyone or anything but myself to remember who I was, who I am, who I will be.

I will never let my memories go.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving kudos and comments would be great, but the fact that you took the time to read this is good enough for me. Thanks, hope you enjoyed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [reminiscence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253045) by [JemDoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/pseuds/JemDoe)




End file.
